The Long Coma
by taylor59207
Summary: After Spencer Reid gets attacked, he goes into a coma. When he wakes up, the spencer reid they knew is different, and they don't know why. After a series of panic attacks on the team, he becomes distant from the team. Then spencer gets shot. NO SLASH! I do not own criminal minds. Sadly. This is my very first fanfic, so reviews are needed. Sorry if the chapters are short. Enjoy!
1. The Attack

**The Coma**

It was a normal day for Spencer. He walked home everyday from work. He knew how to drive, but he preferred to walk home, but this day after a long and difficult case, he was very exhausted and wasn't paying attention. As he was crossing the street, he saw someone walking to him.

"Spencer Reid' just then, Spencer stopped and froze, just as a got knocked over the head?

He woke up in pain. He was in an ally, being hit with a baseball bat. He was being cut and stabbed all over. Yet he didn't shed a single tear. He was unable to move, he felt as he was drugged and drunk.

Then he went into a deep sleep, unable to wake up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" hey, has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, but can you go to his apartment, he probably overslept, it was a long case." Replied Hotch

*ten minutes later*

"Hey Reid, you in there?" Morgan asked while pounding on his apartment door.

"Are you looking for Spencer? Well if you are, then he never came home last night. He was suppose to help me put up some shelves in a room, and he never showed up, so I thought he was still working." Says the young woman that lived next to Reid.

"Ok thanks, can you call if he shows up, he is missing". Morgan game the woman his number

*back at the office*

"Hey Hotch, he isn't at his apartment either, can you call him?

" I tried, but after a few rings, the phones goes to voicemail, meaning, it is still on."

"Hey baby girl, can you trace Reid's phone."

"Sure, anything for you." Responds Garcia. "Okay I found it in an ally by Walmart."

"JJ, you and Morgan go check it out." Demands Hotch.

"Okay, on it" respondcs JJ and Morgan.

*at the ally*

"OMG, REID!" Shouts JJ "Call for help, Morgan"

"I've got a pulse," shouts a paramedic, "wait I'm losin him, stay with me, stay with me!"

TBC...


	2. Welcome Back

"Will he be okay?" Asks Emily

"I'm sure he will be," Responds Rossi.

Just as they finished their little conversation, the doctor walked out of the room, with a regretful face, "I'm sorry to inform you, but Dr. Spencer Reid is no longer with us." Everyone gasps. "He is in a coma, he is still alive, but in a coma. He had a punctured lung from a broken rib, a fractured skull, and a broken leg, so when he does wake up, he will be on crutches for a while."

"Oh thank god, can we see him?" Asks Garcia.

"Yes, you can."

"Oh my poor baby, your gonna be okay." Says Garcia

_*one week later*_

JJ was sitting in the chair, next to Spencer when his eyes fluttered open.

"Spence, your awake, how are you. We all missed you."

"Hey Hotch, he's awake." Says JJ over the phone.

A few minutes later, the whole team showed up in his room. Reid looked scared and panicked, his eyes were darting around the room. The doctor said he said take the oxygen tube out of his mouth so that he can talk.

As soon as the doctor took it out, Spencer asked, "where am I"

"Your in the hospital genius," said Garcia.

"When can I leave?"

"Today actually." Said the doctor. "Get dressed in the bathroom, and then you can sign the discharge papers. Then you're free to go."

Reid had trouble a reaching the bathroom with his broken leg, but Morgan and Garcia helped him.

"Thanks," he said, and shut the door.

"Does he seem different to you?" Asked Rossi.

"No, why?" Asked Emily

"I don't know,the just seems off, that's all"

After Spencer signed the discharge papers, and got his crutches,the was helped to the car and was taken home. "Let me know if you need anything kid, okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Time Flies

"I wonder when Spence will get back, it has been a little over a month now" said JJ out loud.

"He is suppose to be taking as much time as he needs," replies Hotch as he was passing by. As he said that, Reid came through the doors with his crutches and his messenger bag hanging on his shoulder.

Everyone stared with huge smiles on their faces and was welcoming Spencer back. Emily went to give him a hug, and he shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME." They all stared at him with shock on their faces.

"We have a case," said Hotch, breaking the silence.

"We have five victims, all shot in their head in their homes, all different sex, color, size, and build. They have nothing in common with each other, this may be random. There was not a shred of evidence left at any of their scenes." Informed Hotch

"Where are we going?" Asked Reid.

"We are staying here in Quantico for this case."

"Great," said Reid.

"I've already got the profile ready," said Hotch. "The UnSub is unorganized, and he has a mental disorder. He is highly dangerous, and when he gets caught, he will not give up easily, and if he is cornered, he will find his way out." "Now everyone go home and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Hey Reid, need a ride home?" Asked Morgan.

"No!" He snapped back, "I can get a cab."

_*one week later* _

"Drop the gun, and freeze." Demanded Morgan. The UnSub, Mike Fickle, turned around and dropped the gun on the ground. Morgan handcuffed him and dragged him outside. Reid had gone with the team, but he had to stay outside.

Mike stared at Reid when he was hauled outside, and whispered "your next, pretty boy."

"Shut up. Don't listen to him Reid" said Morgan.

"Don't tell me what to do, Morgan." Snapped Reid.

_*6 months later*_

"Hotch, I just heard news that Mike Fickle escaped from prison," said Rossi.


	4. The Shot

"Last time, we got the profile all wrong. Mike Fickle is organized, intelligent, and has no mental disorder." Said Hotch

"No, you got the profile all wrong last time." Said Reid angrily.

"What is going on with the Reid?" Asked Morgan.

Now that Reid is off of his crutches, he left the room quickly. He went to the bathroom, made sure no one was in there, and locked the door. He juster wanted to be left alone. Every night he had woken up drenched in sweat, now Mike Fickle is out, and he might be going after Spencer Reid.

Then he unlocked the door and went to Hotch, "Hotch, can I go home?"

"Sure." Replied Hotch.

He went down to the parking garage where he had his new car, although it was a used car, it was new to him. Then he drove home, took a nice long hot shower, and decided to read a few books to relax.

Then after a few hours, there was a pound on the door and a shout, "Spencer, can you open the door?" It was Garcia.

"Yea, hang on." Spencer walked to the door and greeted Garcia.

"I was checking on my boy to see how he was doing." Said a worried Garcia. "I thought you would be asleep by now, it is like 8 o'clock."

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was, well I'm going to head to bed I guess. Goodnight Garcia."

"Goodnight sweetness." Replied Garcia.

He went to bed and crashed out, only to be woken at 4 o'clock in the morning to Hotch pounding on his door and the barrel of a gun pointed to his head. "Don't answer the door, wait for him to kick the door down." Said Mike Fickle.

Then the door was kicked into his apartment, and the team came in with vests on and handguns. "Mike Fickle, drop the gun!" Shouted Hotch.

"Why should I? I'm going to be shot anyway."

"Just drop the gun, and no one gets hurt." Hotch finished his sentence as a bullet went right through Spencer's head.

TBC...


	5. You Are

He sat up straight in his bed, he heard a gasp, but thought it was his imagination. He looked around the room with fear in his eyes. He had no clue where he was or who he was. The room was white, wait there was a blonde woman sitting next to him. She looked scared and happy, if that was possible.

Then a man came in the white room and said, "it has been eight months, and your finally awake."

"Where am I? Who am I?" He managed to choke out

"Eight months ago, you were attacked in an ally. You had a punctured lung, a fractured skull, and a broken leg. You are in the hospital." Replied the man that came into the room.

Memories started hitting him. He remembered bits of his attack, unable to remember anything else.. The blonde woman sat up from her chair and called someone on the phone, "Hey, he's awake, but he doesn't remember anything." Said the blonde woman.

After a little while, a bunch of people walked through the door with smiles on their faces. The first one in the room introduced herself as Penelope. The next woman introduced herself as Emily. Then there was Aaron, Morgan, and David. They said they were friends with him, but he didn't remember, so he went along with what they said. The one that was already in the room was JJ

"Who am I?" Asked the man in the bed.

"Your name is Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid." Replied Penelope

**Sorry about the short chapter. Its really late, and I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. But yes, the next chapter should be in a day or so, enjoy.**


	6. 10 Days

"When can he leave Dr. Mulligan?" Asked JJ

"In about 10 days." Replied Dr. Mulligan. "He had very severe injuries, and because of the coma, it is going to be a bit longer before he can leave. He will also be in crutches for about a month or too, but I still have to examine his leg to know for sure."

Spencer started drifting off into a deep sleep, while everyone talked in small groups around him. They didn't even notice when he passed out.

_6 Hours Later_

Spencer's eyes opened very slowly and saw Morgan hovering over him. He jumped when he first woke up, but then he realized it was Morgan. "Welcome back pretty boy." As soon as he said that, he started to remembering times when he was called that by Morgan.

"Hey," he croaked. "I remember you, but no one else."

"Okay, that's a start. What is the square root of pi?"

"How should I know." Replied Spencer with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Who knows what they square root of pi is?"

"You do, pretty boy." Said Morgan. Then there was silence.

"I'm hungry. Is there any food to eat?" Asked Spencer.

"No, but I can get some, what do you want?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

After Morgan ordered some food over the phone, someone came to the room with a tray of food. On the tray was jello, soup, and orange juice.

"This tastes familiar." Whispered Spencer.

"The jello?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's because its your favorite."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."?

"What is this stuff then?"

"That is soup I'm the bowl, and that is orange juice." Replied Morgan. "From now on, I'm going to ask you a question only the real Spencer Reid knows every hour. Okay?"

"Okay, ask away."

**I'm going to be posting one chapter a day, I am very determined to complete this fanfic. Over the weekend, I might post two chapters a day. I have school and stuff so I am busy during the week. Stay tuned for more chapters. Love you all. ~ taylor59207 **


	7. The Questions

"Okay, so here is your first question. What was the name of the Italian cruise ship hijacked by Palestinian terrorists in October 1985?" Asked Morgan while looking on his laptop for trivia questions.

"I have no clue." Spencer mumbled.

"The answer is Achille Lauro."

"Oh."

"A few more and I will give you a break. Okay."

"Got it."

"Here's a super easy one. What is Woody Harrelson's middle name?"

"Who is that?"

"An actor. And the answer is Tracy." Morgan said while trying to hold a laugh back.

"I'm tired."

"Okay, I will leave you to get some rest."

"Thanks."

When Spencer woke up a little while later, he saw JJ by the bed.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Spence."

He noticed she was crying.

"Did something happen between you and Will?" Asked Spencer.

"You remember Will!"

"I think so, I just remembered that 87% of relationships have problems." He said in shock. "How did I know that?"

JJ stared at him in awe. "You remember."

Morgan walked into the room and said," Which country does the airline VASP come from?"

"Brazil" said Spencer.

"At the beginning of the 1990s which country had most camels?"

"Somalia!" Shouted Spencer.

"Which chemical element has the shortest name?"

"Tin."

"Your back!" JJ said with excitement.

It had been a long night, so everyone else was getting some rest. JJ and Morgan left so they can sleep. Spencer also went to sleep. He started tossing and turning in his hospital bed, and every time he did, a small moan escaped his lips. He had nightmares about the night he got attacked. He started freaking out.

He felt someone pinning his arms down. He was being shook. He woke up and saw Hotch pinning him down on the bed. Then he pulled a knife out of his bag. Then he woke up, for good this time. He was drenched in sweat, and he had to use the bathroom.

He pulled the covers off, tried to stand up, but fell. Before he hit the ground, he caught himself, and used the pole he was connected to by the IV to walk to the bathroom. After he was done, he washed his hands, and made his way back to bed, slowly.

He checked the time, and realized it was 5 in the morning. It was going to be a long night, so to kill time, he opened his laptop that was left on his bedside table, and internet surfed. He played some online poker, online solitaire, and soduku.

At 7 o'clock, Garcia walked I to the room,"hey Garcia." Said Spencer.

"Hey Reid. How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine."


	8. Back to Work

***Please read the last bold paragraph, there will be very important stuff, so please read it. It as at the end, but read the story first, okay. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

It had been three weeks since Spencer was released from the hospital. He was in a boot because of his leg. He would be attending his first day of work since the attack.

He walked into work very tired. He hasn't gotten much sleep. He went to get coffee right away. He added way to much sugar for that extra kick in his system.

"Hey, welcome back, pretty boy. You look like crap." Smirked Morgan. "I should call you ugly boy."

"Whatever," said Reid in a slurred voice.

"Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Morgan.

"I'm fine, just exhausted."

Reid walked back to his desk, sat down, and dozed off. He woke up a few minutes later because of the team talking and hovering over him.

"You were snoring." Taunted Prentiss.

"Shut up, I was not snoring, I was breathing loudly."

"Yeah, sure." Said JJ. "Anyways, we have a case. A ten year old girl was kidnapped. Her parents were murdered, and she doesn't have any living relatives, so when we find her, She will be put in the foster program.

**On the plane**

"Ten year old Jamie Turnes was kidnapped from her bed at 3 in the morning, shortly after her parents were stabbed to death in their sleep." Said JJ.

**At the Philadelphia Police Department**

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Jennifer Jareau, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, David Ross is, Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan." Hotch said as he introduced his team to Officer Malarky.

"Dr. Reid, we just received a letter for you. I was wondering who it was for, them you came." Said the buff officer.

Reid took the letter from the officer and read out loud, " I will make a trade. The girl for Dr. Spencer Reid, so I can finish what I started."

Everyone stared at Reid. He had a fearful look. He set the letter on the table, and left the building. JJ followed him. "Its okay, we will protect you." He is on the verge of tears.

"Will it be okay? Will it!" He shouted.

"Spence. I'm sorry, we will save her, and catch the guy who did this to you."

"You didn't catch the guy last time, so how can you catch him now! This little girl was kidnapped because you guys couldn't find who attacked me!" Everyone was outside and heard what he said to JJ.

They stared at him shocked. A cab drove by, and he stopped it. "Take me to the nearest hotel," he told the driver.

They drove off before anyone could stop him. Reid had finally broken.

**One week later**

They had not heard from Reid since he left. They had found out who took the little girl. They had

arrested him already. His name was Jim Miller.

They called Reid, but no answer.

"Hey baby girl, I need you to trace where Reid last used his credit card."

"On it my chocolate thunder."

After a few minutes, Garcia said, "He is at the Hotel Motel a block from where you are, I will send you the address. Bye."

Morgan drove to the hotel he was staying at.

He asked to guy at the counter which room Reid was staying at. He said, "Mr. Reid said you would be stopping by soon. He told me to give you this box when you came. He checked out a day ago."

Morgan opened the box, and saw his gun and badge in it, with a letter:

_Hello Morgan. I knew you were the one to read this. I can't take this job anymore._

_It is ruining my life, and I can't take it. I'm sorry, tell everyone I will miss them, and don't_

_Bother trying to find me. I am changing my name, moving someplace else, and_

_Starting a new life. Goodbye and fare well. Tell my mom I went on a very long vacation._

_Tell Henry I love him, and I will miss him dearly. Tell everyone I'm sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Spencer Reid._

**Back at the police department**

"Did you find him?" Asked Rossi.

"I found this." Said Morgan, handing the box over to the team.

JJ and Emily started to cry after reading the letter. Hotch's jaw was locked, and Rossi was staring ahead.

"We failed him. We couldn't save him. If I would have given him a ride that night, he would still be here," sobbed JJ.

"We will find him, but work is our number one priority. Okay?" Said Hotch with regret.

***sorry about not posting for a while. I am getting to the end of this story, there will be a few more chapters, and that's it. After this fanfic, I will be posting my stories on an app called 'WattPad'. If you want to read more, my username will be 'taylor59207' same as my username on this website. If you want to get wattpad, you can get it at the app store. Thanks for reading,and enjoy.**


	9. 15 Years

It had been 15 years. 15 long years at the BAU office without Reid. Everyone seemed distant with each other without him. They missed him dearly. His mom missed him. Henry missed him, even Strauss missed him. Everyone loved him to death, and he just walked away, just like Gideon did. He never meant to hurt anyone, but he needed to go. It was him time.

_15 Years Ago_

"Hotch, I'm at his apartment. He packed everything up. He's gone Hotch, we were too late." Said Morgan.

"Get back to the office, we will tell everyone. We can't look for him though. We have to focus on our cases."

"Whatever."

_Back at the Office_

"Reid already left, he's gone." Said Hotch.

The girls started to cry, Garcia sobbed, "my baby boy. He's gone. He can't be gone. He is going to walk through those doors any second, and everything will be just fine."

Morgan tried to comfort her.

"No, he is going to walk through those doors!" Cried Garcia.

_Now_

After about a year, everyone gave up looking except Morgan and Garcia.

"Morgan! I found him!" Squealed Garcia.

"Well where is he?" Asked Morgan.

"He is still in Quantico. His name is Spencer Noble. He is married to a Maeve Donovan, who is now, Maeve Noble. He has three daughters, Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope." Said Garcia with tears in her eyes. "I have his address, if you want to drive there, and if you go, I'm coming with."

"Should we tell the others first?" Asked Morgan.

"Uhhh sure, I guess. I mean they gave up after only a year. Will they care?"

"Yes, baby girl. They might want to admit it, but they miss him so much."

Garcia told the team to meat up in the conference room.

Once everyone was in there, Morgan and Garcia stood up with huge grins on their face, they were hold hands.

"Oh please don't tell me you to are getting married." Said Rossi.

"Eww, that's disgusting, why would you ever think that. I mean look at him." Said Garcia.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Snapped Morgan.

"Anyways, back to what we were going to say. We found Spencer." Said an excited Garcia. "He is married, and has three girls, Emily, Jennifer, and Penelope."

Emily and JJ were smiling. Everyone was hugging each other.

"I don't think we all should go to his house at once though, I think me and Morgan should go, since we found him, and report back to you guys." Said Garcia.

"That's fine." Replied Hotch.

Morgan and Garcia got into a SUV and drove to Spencer's house. They knocked on the door.

Reid answered the door. Once he realized who they were he went outside and closed the door so his kids couldn't hear him.

He has changed a lot. Is has muscles, his hair is short like a normal human being, he has a tattoo on his arm, it was half a heart, and in the half heart, it said Maeve. The other half was on Maeve's arm.

"I missed you guys, but how did you find me?"

"Through my computer brains, genius." Said Garcia.

"Oh." He hugged them both, and invited them inside. The house was real nice. After they were inside, Spencer called, "Girls. Get down here."

First came the oldest, who looked to be 14, then a girl who looked 10, then a girl who looked 5.

He introduced them, "this is Jenifer, she is 13 years old, this is Emily, she is 10, and this is Penelope, who is 6."

"Guys these these are my friends Penelope, and Derek. I used to work with them."


	10. Home

"Does everyone know?" Asked Spencer.

"Yeah, why?" Said Morgan.

"Because, I want some peace from the job, and now that they know where I am, Hotch is going to make me join the BAU again."

"I'm sorry man, I thought everyone missed you, and they wanted to see you."

"You are still my Junior-G-Man, and I miss you. We all do!" Said Garcia. "And you cannot ditch us again! You hear me!" Then she stormed out of the house.

"Well I guess its goodbye then." Mumbled Morgan. Then he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Then Spencer opened the door before they left and shouted "I'm sorry." Before shutting the door. He was sad, he missed his friends dearly. It had been way too long since he has seen them. He felt bad after leaving, but it was for his own good.

**One week later at the BAU office**

"Hey Hotch, you have a visitor." Said a woman over the phone on his desk.

"Well, who is it?"

"He didn't say his name, all he said was 187."

"Okay, thanks." 187 he thought, then it dawned on him who his visitor was. It was- all of a sudden, someone familiar came through the elevator. Hotch got out of his office and greeted the one and only, Spencer Reid. "You're back!" Hotch said.

"I want to come back," mumbled Reid. Then everyone came and greeted Spencer as well.

"I'm glad your back kid." Said Morgan. "No, I should call you old man now.

After that, Reid got settled in his desk. He looked around the room and thought, this is my new home.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. This is the very end. I know this wasn't very good. I'm sorry, I'm not a great writer. Anyway I'm done with this website, I am moving to another fanfic app called WattPad. You can download it on your mobile device. Of you want to read more of my stories, my username is " taylor59207" same as it is here. Thnx 4 reading. Enjoy life. Bye! ✌**


End file.
